El juego de los Weasley
by Victoire Black
Summary: Todos los meses, el primer sábado del mes, los primos Weasley iban a dormir a La Madriguera. Aunque dormir era lo que decían, dormir era lo que no hacían. Jugaban, siempre. Inventando juegos pasaban la noche entera, y siempre terminaba en pelea, y venganzas. Así era siempre el Juego de los Weasley. Y esta vez, no era la excepción.
1. La venganza es el fin de todo juego

**La venganza es el fin de todo juego en la familia Weasley.**

-¿Jugamos un juego? -preguntó Ted a los primos Weasley.

Ya era costumbre que una vez al mes fueran todos a dormir a La Madriguera, en una especie de pijama party familiar, y como siempre, terminaban inventando un juego. Esta vez, era turno de Teddy Lupin.

-Colocamos una prenda de ropa interior de cada uno en esta caja, y uno por uno, comenzando por los mayores, tienen que ir sacando una, con los ojos vendados. Si al verla adivinan de quién es, mi varita va a sacar chispas verdes, y anotamos un punto. Si no lo adivinan, chispas rojas. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos, algunos sonriendo divertidos, y otros martirizados por lo que estaban por hacer, dejaron que Ted usara el accio para sacar ropa interior de sus bolsos, al azar, pero una prenda por cada uno.

-¿Comenzamos? Victoire encabeza la lista...

Con los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de asco profundo, la mayor de los primos metió la mano dentro de la caja, y sacó una prenda. Al abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía en la mano, estuvo a punto de soltarlo. Era un calzoncillo viejo, apolillado, pequeño y con dragones de estampado.

-Fred -dijo la rubia, nombrando al azar, y al ver las chispas rojas saltar, tiró enojada lo que tenía en la mano dentro de la caja, y se fue a sentar hecha una furia.

En seguida se levantó Dominique, su hermana, y caminó con paso decidido hasta la caja, frente a todos. Con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos tenía en una mano una tanga fucsia de encaje. Al verla, su sonrisa se intensificó.

-Seguro que Teddy la conoce bien -se burló guiñándole un ojo a los chicos-, es de Vic.

Las chispas verdes se desparramaron por el techo de la habitación, y en la pizarra un punto se anotó a nombre de la pelirroja. Todos reían a carcajadas aún, mientras Fred avanzaba para tomar un corpiño diminuto, color verde agua.

-Lily -pronunció seguro, dado que ella era la menor, pero se sorprendió al ver las chispas rojas salir de la varita de Ted.

Molly avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el frente, deseando con el entrecejo fruncido que todo terminara lo más rápido posible. El color de su rostro combinaba ya con su cabello cuando, al sacar una bombacha blanca, básica, dijo:

-Mía -y chispas verdes saltaron. Un punto para la hija de Percy.

El próximo fue Louis, quien riendo se tapó los ojos con una mano, y con la otra sacó de la caja algo. Al abrirlos, la vergüenza ocupó todo su ser. Era un corpiño negro, sencillo, y deseó que no fuera de quien él creía, siendo que a ojos del chico era tamaño XXL.

-Dom... Dominique -exclamó el nombre de su hermana en un susurro, y ella rió cuando, al salir chispas verdes, todos voltearon a mirar el pecho de la chica.

-Eu, eu, eu -les dijo ella, tapándose con un almohadón, pero divertida-, mi única parte veela, creo, además de los ojos, que es a donde me deberían mirar.

James, mientras tanto, fue sacando de la caja lo que, al abrir los ojos, distinguió como un pedazo de tela vieja.

-¿Se puede saber hace cuánto que no te comprás calzoncillos nuevos, Ted? -preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona, y todos estallaron en carcajadas. La cara del susodicho se contrajo un segundo, mientras chispas verdes salían de su propia varita, pero al otro ya estaba diciendo:

-Los mejores los tengo en la habitación de la rubia -cosa que hizo que todos rieran aún más fuerte.

-Lucy -dijo Roxanne al sacar de la caja, curiosamente, la misma prenda que su hermano, pero esta vez atribuyéndola correctamente a otra chica.

Rose parecía debatirse entre ir a buscar la prenda a la caja, o irse corriendo hasta Londres, pero Teddy la agarró de un brazo y le tapó los ojos él mismo, obligando a la correcta Rosebud Weasley a sacar lo que al final terminó siendo un boxer elástico con los colores de Gryffindor.

-James -nombró, y un punto se anotó a su nombre.

-No sé de quién puede ser esto -mintió Albus cuando, en su turno, le tocó adivinar sobre un push-up blanco, que no tenía indicios de ser de nadie más que de su prima Rose, cosa que todos supieron al verlo. Chispas rojas para el segundo Potter.

Lucy se levantó sonriente, como le era habitual, y sacó calzoncillo con ositos. Riendo a carcajadas, a duras penas pudo pronunciar el nombre de Fred. Mientras más chispas rojas salían de la varita, el aludido se quejó:

-¿Por qué todos me atribuyen los calzones con dibujos?

El próximo fue Hugo, quien sacó otra tanga, y con sus orejas a punto de prenderse fuego, nombró a Roxanne y chispas verdes saltaron.

-Fred -exclamaron por tercera vez en la noche el mismo nombre, pero esta vez con chispas verdes respaldando la respuesta de Lily, quien tiró en otra caja el boxer de su primo.

-Último en la ronda -dijo Teddy divertido, y ahora avanzó él mismo hasta la caja, donde se tapó los ojos y sacó así el calzoncillo celeste de su cuñado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hay 8 nombres con un punto cada uno, ¿a qué otra cosa podemos jugar en la segunda ronda? Somos Dominique, Molly, Louis, James, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, Lily y yo. Vamos, propongan algo...

-Te toca hoy a vos, Ted, inventar los juegos.

-Es verdad, el mes pasado me tocó a mi.

-Y la pobre Lily estuvo dos semanas pensando a qué jugar.

-Bueno, bueno, entiendo -les dijo Ted haciéndose el enojado-. Hacemos lo mismo que hasta ahora, pero hemos de adivinar de quién es con los ojos cerrados...

-Yo me bajo, chicos -dijo Molly, a quien no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que tocar la ropa interior de sus primos. Ya había sido suficiente para ella tener que mostrar la suya propia adelante de todos.

-Bueno, vamos, comencemos... Dominique -la aludida dio un paso adelante, con los ojos vendados, y sacó una prenda. Su hermana la ayudó a situarse a un lado, sin hablar. Así con todos, hasta que terminaron teniendo una prenda en las manos, sin abrir los ojos, y en línea.

Dominique dijo Louis. Error.

Louis dijo Albus. Error.

James dijo Victoire. Error.

Roxanne dijo Ted. Error.

Rose dijo James. Error.

Hugo dijo Dominique. Error.

Lily dijo Lily, y con una enorme sonrisa de burla, supo gracias a Victoire que había ganado un punto.

Ted dijo James. Error.

-¡Es que no es justo!

-Concuerdo con Fred.

-Está claro que si a todos nosotros nos daban nuestra propia prenda, íbamos a saber que era nuestra.

-¡Injusticia!

-¡No! Chicos, yo no elegí sacar mi propia prenda, fue con los ojos vendados y al azar -dijo al fin la ganadora, enojada con todos.

-Se nota a leguas que todos hicieron que vos ganaras -le dijo su propio hermano.

-¡No!, no, Jamie, no -negó llorando, pero su hermano le dio la espalda-. ¿Cómo voy a hacer trampa, quién querría que yo ganase? ¡Fue una coincidencia!

-Es verdad -la defendió Dominique, pero nadie les prestó atención, y siguieron con la discusión, en la que estaban metidos todos los varones.

-Sí, sí, Dom, es verdad, claro que sí... ¡Es verdad que todas ustedes estaban confabuladas con mi juego para que Lily ganara!

-No tienen cara.

Las chicas se levantaron enojadas, agarraron entre dos la caja, y fueron al patio, a pesar de que aún fuera de madrugada. Con una sonrisa de burla, Victoire y Roxanne se miraron. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Molly y Arthur se levantaron, encontraron a todos sus nietos de muy buen humor en la cocina, algunos preparando el desayuno, otros sentados, y otros comentando El Profeta de pie. Hacía ya 10 años que los abuelos Weasley se preguntaban cómo hacían 13 chicos para caber todos en una cocina como la de la Madriguera.

-Abuela Molly -llamó su atención Roxanne, luego de saludarlos-, ¿quedan más huevos?

-Sí, querida, pero alguien tiene que ir a buscarlos al gallinero, lo lamento.

-¡Yo voy! -exclamó Victoire sonriente, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras todos la miraban.

-¿Estás... estás segura, Vic? -le preguntó Louis, mirándola extrañado.

-¡Sí! -chilló, y salió como un cohete hacia afuera, mientras su familia la seguía con la mirada. En medio de esa sorpresa a nivel general, fingida por las chicas, y real en los chicos y los abuelos, oyeron un grito. Cinco segundos después, vieron a una figura rubia volver taconeando desde el patio.

-Abuela -comenzó a hablar ella, enojada-, tenés que venir a mirar lo que hay en el gallinero.

Su abuela, extrañada, la siguió. Lo que se encontró allí la sorprendió. Las pocas gallinas que habían allí, tenían puestos diferentes tipos de ropa interior femenina, y unas letras de "Arriba los hombres" brillaban en la pared del fondo. Un tornado pelirrojo llamado Molly Weasley-Prewett se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-¡Ted Remus Lupin, Louis William Weasley, Fred Arthur Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter y Hugo Bilius Weasley! -exclamó la abuela hecha una furia, acompañando cada nombre con un golpe de su puño en la mesa-. ¡Castigados, todos! Y se los haré saber a mis hijos, ¡claro que sí! Una vergüenza, ¡con la ropa interior de mis nietas, sus primas!

-Pero abuela... -quiso justificarse Louis, al no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡Ellas también quisieron! -exclamó James, imaginándose que estaba así de enojada por el juego.

-¡No me tomes por idiota, James Potter! ¿A qué chica en su sano juicio le gustaría que su ropa interior fuera portada por gallinas?

-¡¿Gallinas?! -exclamaron todos, mientras seguían a su abuela hacia el gallinero.

-¡No se hagan los que no saben nada, porque el cartel de los hombres en el fondo ya lo había visto en la habitación de todos ustedes! Vergüenza, vergüenza...

-Pero no, abuela, nosotros no hicimos nada.

-¿Es que Ginny no les enseñó a no mentir? -inquirió Arthur, hablando por primera vez-. No, Albus, ¿es que ahora piensan decirnos que todo esto lo hicieron las chicas para que nosotros los castigáramos...

Todos los chicos asintieron con vehemencia la cabeza, cosa que hizo enojar más a sus abuelos.

Ellos mismos lo habían visto, ellos mismos habían encontrado un rastro de plumas que iba desde la entrada de la cocina hasta la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. ¡Qué descaro! Y las pobres jóvenes, que enterraban la cabeza en sus brazos con vergüenza... Y ellos, que las miraban con un odio, quizá por estar enojados de que sus abuelos los hubieran descubierto.

Pero no... las jóvenes intentaban no reír a carcajadas, y los chicos planeaban una venganza que no iba a ser nada comparado con gallinas en ropa interior.

Pero claro, eso también era parte del juego de los Weasley.


	2. ¿La venganza es el fin? ¡No señor!

**¿La venganza es el fin? ¡No, señor! Esto recién empieza.**

Un mes exacto había pasado desde aquella última vez que, en vacaciones de verano, se habían reunido para jugar en la casa de sus abuelos. Era viernes, el último viernes libre que tenían los que estaban en edad escolar, ya que el lunes era 1º de Septiembre, y todos los varones estaban reunidos en la casa de Fred.

-No vamos a poder hacer nada, chicos.

-¿Por qué siempre tenés que ser tan negativo, Hugo? -le reclamó Louis, riendo-. Mañana le toca a Victoire proponer el juego, y la escuché mientras hablaba con Dominique, diciendo que no había tenido tiempo de inventar nada por todo el tema del casamiento.

-¿Por qué el casamiento? ¡Se casan en Diciembre!

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, y eso que es conmigo que se casa... Pero bueno, tenemos algo a favor: el juego lo va a inventar en el momento.

-Eso no es tener nada a favor, Ted. Dominique claramente la va a ayudar -se quejó Fred-. Tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a alguien.

-¡Al tío George! En algo nos va a ayudar -propuso James, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, todas las mujeres de la familia estaban en la casa de su tía Ginny. A pesar de que el casamiento de Victoire iba a ser en Diciembre, las que comenzaban el colegio el lunes no iban a tener tiempo de salir a comprar vestidos, y todas ellas iban a ser damas de honor.

-Chicas, chicas, hagan silencio que no se entiende nada -les pidió su tía, y todas la miraron-. Roxie, Rosie, Lucy, Lily; las que se van al colegio vayan ahora con Victoire al Callejón Diagon, compran el vestido y sus cosas para el colegio, ¿si? Vic, asegurate de que lleven todo lo de sus listas. Dominique, Molly, ustedes se quedan conmigo, las necesito para otra cosa.

En medio de un bullicio, Ginny le entregó a su sobrina mayor 4 listas del colegio, y partieron por medio de la red Flu hacia el callejón para su tarde de compras. En cuanto se hubieron ido, la mujer volteó hacia las jóvenes.

-Antes de empezar... Sé que no debería contarles esto, pero las guerras hombres vs. mujeres en la familia Weasley nunca terminan muy bien que digamos, y escuché a Jamie y Al hablando anoche. Asegúrense de tener el juego planeado para mañana, dado que Vic no puede... nada bueno va a salir si lo planean ellos -rió su tía, y ellas sonrieron, ya planeando lo que iban a hacer.

Después del tema de las gallinas, sus tías habían castigado a todos los varones... a sabiendas de que ellos no habían hecho nada. La culpa las había embargado a todas, pero sabían que la futura venganza que planearan los chicos sería horrible. Bien que lo sabían, como si nunca hubieran sufrido a los hombres Weasley habiendo perdido un juego. Si había algo que no sabían hacer, era perder.

Y lamentablemente para ellos, desde que entre todos los primos habían iniciado esa tradición de un juego por mes, las mujeres los habían hundido. Claro, los juegos nunca eran mujeres contra hombres exactamente, pero todas y cada una de las veces que jugaban, ya fuera todos contra todos, o equipos mixtos, las chicas los hacían perder, o hacer el ridículo de la peor manera.

Una ventaja que siempre tenían las chicas, era que eran 7, y ellos tan solo 5. Pero quizá era la única. Todos en esa familia eran grandes brujas y hechiceros, y las edades estaban bien distribuidas. No había nada que dijera que claramente las mujeres tenían más probabilidades de ganar, o los hombres de perder... Nada más que la gran confianza y el gran ego que tenían todas las chicas. Eso lo habían heredado de la familia de pelirrojos, no había otra.

Pero mientras ellas tenían a su tía Ginny de su lado, ellos tenían a sus tíos George y Charlie. Aunque... mientras ellas tenían a la abuela Molly, ellos simplemente no tenían a su abuelo Arthur, que se desvivía por sus nietas, dado que los sus 6 hijos, y 4 nietos bastantes dolores de cabeza le habían dado.

-¡Vic! -llamó la atención de su prima la pelirroja más pequeña-. Disimuladamente, miren todas para allá, a la tienda del tío George -pidió, y al mirar donde Lily les decía, se encontraron con un grupo de chicos en su mayoría pelirrojos, encaramados contra una de las vidrieras, hablando en ronda como si estuvieran en un _stop_ de un partido de Quidditch. Ellas se acercaron.

-¡Teddy, amor, qué sorpresa! -dijo Victoire, fingiendo no haberlos visto hasta el momento, cuando todas las chicas llegaron a la tienda, supuestamente para ir a saludar a su tío.

-Ah... Vicky, qué coincidencia... esto... encontrarnos acá. ¿Qué andan haciendo? -les preguntó nervioso, mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa. Si los habían escuchado hablando, su plan iba a ser un desastre... y los castigados iban a terminar siendo ellos. Una vez más, y por sexta vez en lo que iba del año.

-¿Coincidencia? Me dijiste que ibas a la casa de Johnny van Hanil, y se supone que en media hora ibas a pasar a ver lo de tu traje para la boda. ¿O fui yo la que te entendió mal? -se quejó la rubia, haciéndose la ofendida, mientras hacía abuso de su autocontrol tratando de no reír.

-Esto... yo... ¡y yo creí que ibas a la casa de la tía Ginny! -gritó él, buscando la más mínima excusa para hacerle ver que no era el único que había mentido.

-¡Y fui a la casa de la tía, pedazo de trol! Tenía que ir a buscar a las chicas para venir a comprar sus vestidos y las cosas para el colegio, ¡no para salir a buscar ayuda con el tío George sobre la venganza de mañana!

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos buscando...? -se quedó rojo, y su cabello se tornó más azul que turquesa-. ¡No!, nada que ver, pero nada que ver, Victoire Weasley. No, no, por supuesto que no, ¿de qué venganza me hablás? Vine con los chicos porque... para... para comprar los trajes para la boda, sí, eso.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y se puede saber por qué da la casualidad que no tienen ni una sola bolsa de compras? -le preguntó Roxanne ocultando su diversión, mientras su hermano y sus primos la miraban con odio.

-Porque... ah, fuimos a la tienda de... de Madame Malkin, la de túnicas para toda ocasión, pero... sí, la encontramos que estaba cerrada... y... esto... fuimos hace unos 15 minutos pero estaba aún cerrada, y decidimos venir para acá -mintió Ted, suspirando al ver que su mentira tomaba forma.

Un fuego que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos se dejó ver en Victoire. Las primas resoplaron furiosas. Todo el enojo anterior era mentira, pero ninguna soportaba que les mintieran con tanta liviandad. Mejor que corrieran, antes que la furia veela y la furia Weasley se hicieran uno en el cuerpo de la rubia mayor.

-Ah, por supuesto -susurró ella-, estaba tan cerrada la tienda de Madame Malkin, que todas nosotras estuvimos allí dentro durante tres cuartos de hora siendo atendidas por la mismísima dueña, y ¡qué raro!, la tienda estuvo abierta durante todo ese tiempo... ¡ASÍ QUE NO HAY NECESIDAD DE INVENTARTE TALES HISTORIAS, TED REMUS LUPIN, PORQUE NO TIENEN FUNDAMENTOS! -le gritó furiosa la joven, y sus ojos envenenados pasaron por los de todos sus primos, que se encogieron contra la pared.

Al oír los gritos, George salió de la tienda, y vio a la mayoría de los transeúntes pasmados, mirando hacia el grupo de pelirrojos frente al lugar.

-Victoire, shh, si tu padre ve que te dejo gritar de esa manera en la calle, me va a matar.

-No te hagas problema, tío George -le dijo su sobrina con extraña serenidad-, porque bien que sabés que no soy una niña y que papá no tiene control sobre mi.

-No digas eso adelante de él, que de casamiento ni en 30 años, Vic -le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Y ahora basta, todos. Chicas, sigan con sus cosas, Roxanne, no gastes mucho; y ustedes, adentro, rápido... ¡Lindo día, queridas!

-Abuela Molly -llamó Dominique el sábado a la tarde, mientras cocinaban todas las chicas en La Madriguera-, con Moll y la tía Gin oímos que los chicos están planeando una venganza contra nosotras... porque te enteraste de lo que nos hicieron con las gallinas.

-Claro, querida, pero no te preocupes: les voy a confiscar sus varitas apenas lleguen -les sonrió su abuela, y todas, aunque con un dejo de culpabilidad, le sonrieron con cariño. Lo que ninguna sabía era que su abuela estaba al tanto de todo, y que disfrutaba como no había disfrutado antes, las bromas que se hacían. No valía la pena vivir enojada por la diversión de los más jóvenes, bien que lo sabía, habiendo pasado 30 años con 7 revoltosos que cada dos por tres estaban al borde de tirar abajo la casa.

-Gracias, abuelita -le dijo Lily, yendo a abrazarla. Era una de las más unidas con su abuela Molly, a pesar de ser el calco exacto de su abuela Lily, a quien nunca llegaría a conocer más que por fotos.

Rato más tarde, llegaron todos los varones. Todos los primos sonreían. Esa noche no iba a ser solamente una noche de juegos. Esa noche iba a ser la mejor venganza planeada por los Weasley en años... y nadie se iba a salvar.


	3. La mejor venganza es la que más demora

**La mejor venganza es la que más demora en llegar. **

Luego de cenar y de dar las buenas noches a sus abuelos, los chicos subieron a ponerse sus pijamas, y volvieron a la sala para comenzar el juego. Cuando los varones más pequeños, los más rápidos en cambiarse, volvieron a la sala, vieron a Ted y a Victoire besándose como si se les fuera el mundo en ello, encaramados en un sofá.

-¡Hey! ¡No tenés que aliarte con el enemigo, Ted! -le gritó Hugo, riendo a carcajadas junto a Albus al pie de la escalera. El mayor le arrojó un almohadón y subió para cambiarse, dejando a su futura esposa con los chicos-. ¿Listas para perder?

-¿Ah? ¿Alguien te dijo que el juego de hoy iba a ser mujeres contra hombres, acaso? ¡Es un juego como cualquier otro! -se quejó ella, sonriendo por dentro.

-Que ustedes hayan estado planeando cosas a escondidas nuestro durante toda la semana no quiere decir que nosotras hagamos lo mismo, mi querido primo -exclamó Roxanne bajando junto a Dominique, que le guiñó un ojo a los chicos. Al cabo de un rato, estaban los 13 reunidos y prontos para jugar a lo que fuera que la rubia tenía planeado.

-Lo de hoy es simple -dijo ella, y algunos chicos revolearon los ojos-, se trata de un 'dígalo con mímica' versión Weasley.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Vamos a poner los nombres de todos en este tarro. Después, por turnos, cada uno va a ir sacando un nombre y va a imitar a esa persona; no exactamente con mímica, se puede hablar. Es decir, interpretar al primo que le haya tocado.

-¿Así de simple? -preguntó Fred enarcando una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez van a aprender a dejar hablar a las personas sin interrumpir? Aún no había terminado... Bueno. Hoy sí, vamos a jugar mujeres contra hombres. Cuando una chica pasa al frente, son los chicos quienes tienen que adivinar. Si no lo hacen, punto para ellas, y viceversa. Claramente quienes más puntos tengan, ganan. ¿Alguna duda?

-¡Clarísimo! -respondieron algunos. Los hombres creían que se habían servido ellas mismas en bandeja, ya prontas para hornearse a fuego lento y al spiedo... no se salvarían ni por asomo. Pero las mujeres no creían lo mismo. No iban a hacer trampa, claro, eso estaba prohibido en los juegos, y nadie se iba a atrever a romper esa regla aunque quisieran: al juego lo respetaban, lo que venía después del juego, era venganza, no trampa.

-Esperá -pidió Roxanne-. Si nosotras somos 7 y ellos 5, y nosotras jugamos para que ellos adivinen, ellos van a tener dos puntos más que nosotras en caso de que todos contestemos correctamente, y va a ser muy poco justo... -los hombres suspiraron; habían estado deseando que ellas omitieran este error, pero no entendían que las chicas tenían todo perfectamente planeado, y que ese pedido era solo una actuación.

-Dos chicas tienen que decidir no jugar por hoy, ¿quiénes? -Molly y Rose se levantaron y se fueron a sentar aparte, como habían previsto.

La primera, por ser la mayor, fue la rubia. Se adelantó y sacó un nombre del tarro. Sonrió con sorna y volteó a ver a sus primos.

-_Porque claro_ -dijo con la voz grave-_, yo soy la perfección personificada, juego al Quidditch como los dioses, mi apellido me da chicas, tengo cinco novias, y ninguna sabe de la existencia de las otras. Paso por encima a todo el mundo sin ningún problema y no entiendo cómo soy un Gryffindor. ¿Es que alguien sabe cómo me llamo?_

Con una risa incontrolable, casi todos los chicos dijeron un nombre al mismo tiempo. El aludido quedó enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¡Yo no tengo 5 novias! -se quejó él, y rieron con aún más intensidad.

-O sea que lo otro es verdad, ¿no, Jamie? -se burló Victoire, yéndose a sentar, y pasándole el tarro con los nombres a su hermana, Dominique.

-Ah, es fácil -rió, y comenzó a hablar con una seriedad impasible y tono pomposo-. _Soy prefecta, Premio Anual, y jamás me castigaron en mi vida. Cuando perdí, por única vez, cinco puntos para mi casa, casi me tiro de lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía. Pero a pesar de todo, mis mejores amigas fueron siempre las peores alumnas del colegio, y jamás les dije nada._

-Molly -dijo Ted, tentado de risa, mientras recordaba haber entrado un día a la Sala Común, y que todos estuvieran hablando de lo mismo: el escándalo que había provocado la chica por haber perdido cinco (¡Cinco!) puntos.

Fred sacó un nombre del tarro, dudó un segundo pero enseguida comenzó a hablar:

-_Mamiiiii, Freddie me está molestando, ¡decile algo! Mamiiiii, Teddy me dijo que me llamo Gumersinda. Mamiiiii, Louis me dijo que tengo voz de pato. Mamiiiii, Jamsie me dijo que me encontraron en una calle muggle de bebé. Mamiiiii, Albus le dio mi escoba a un gnomo. Mamiiiii, Hugo me robó la varita. Mamiiiiiiiiii, ¡me están molestando todos!_

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, nadie sabía si hablar o no, a pesar de saber perfectamente de qué chica estaba hablando su primo. Pensaron que sería divertido jugar así, pero con ella, con su prima más chiquita, nadie se metía. Pero ella misma las salvó. Con una sonrisa sincera, se inmoló y se señaló a ella misma.

Dos a uno, a favor de los hombres.

Louis fue a sacar otro nombre. Sonriendo, como todos, dijo:

-_Soy la princesa de la familia, soy linda, soy perfecta, y bla bla bla._

-Vicky -respondió su hermana, y la aludida los miró sacando chispas.

Empatados.

Se adelantó James: mejor que temblaran. Sacó un nombre, pero su cara no dejó ver nada.

-_No conozco la humildad, lo único que hago en la vida es usar la varita y estoy enamorado de mi prima hermana..._

-¡James! -se quejó Fred, interrumpiéndolo, al notar de quién hablaba.

-Punto para las chicas -comentó Victoire como quien no quiere la cosa, y todos se pusieron a gritar a la vez-. ¡Basta! Si el idiota dijo un nombre antes que nosotras, y encima de todo, mal, no es culpa nuestra: punto a nuestro favor, y ya está.

Tres a dos a favor de las mujeres.

Roxanne avanzó hasta el tarro, y tomó un papel. Suspiró.

-_¡Basta! _-gritó con voz aguda-. _¡No hagas eso! ¡Vos sabés quién me gusta, callate! No, no tuve nada con él... ¡basta! ¡basta! ¡Metete en tus asuntos! ¡Basta!_

Cuando terminó de hablar, sonrió ante la cara de confundimiento de sus primos. Estaba claro que dudaban entre dos jóvenes, pero no se animaban a arriesgar por una por miedo a equivocarse. Luego de una charla en susurros entre los varones, Ted haciendo uso de su derecho por ser el mayor, dijo:

-Lucy.

Las chicas rieron cuando anotaron un punto a favor de ellas. Nuevamente habían aprovechado las equivocaciones de sus primos, y reían de ellos... a pesar de saber que la venganza iba a ser cada vez peor si ellas ganaban.

En medio de la furia de los chicos, Albus fue a buscar un nombre. Quedaban unos pocos, y creyendo que iba a ser fácil, sacó uno. Quedó blanco al instante.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a hacer _éste_ papel? -se quejó el ojiverde-. Renuncio chicos, perdón -dijo, y rompió el papel en varios pedazos. Cuando un punto se anotó en la tabla de las chicas, sus primos tuvieron ganas de matarlo en verdad, pero se contuvieron, claro.

Cinco a dos a favor de ellas.

-_¡Conmigo no, eh! No, no, que yo soy mejor que todos ustedes, que si quiero con un solo movimiento de varita hago que todos me hagan caso, ¡y no voy a dudar antes de hacerlo! No, no, no soy malo, tengo poder, nada más. ¿Ego? Sí, por allá arriba, ¿por qué preguntás? _-dijo Lucy cuando fue su turno, al borde de tentarse de risa.

-¡Teddy! -dijo Louis, siendo su risa coreada por sus primos.

Cinco a tres, pero aún ganaban ellas.

Hugo fue a sacar un nombre, siendo sacudido por su ataque de risa.

-_¿Hogwarts? ¿Beuxbatons? ¡Yo quiero ir a Dumstrang! ¡Mamá! ¿por qué no me dejan ir a Dumstrang? Si no tiene nada de malo. Yo no soy mala, acá el malo es Teddy, y yo no soy como él... ¡Mamá! ¿por qué papá no me deja ir a Dumstrang? _

-La próxima vez que hagas una imitación tan exagerada de mi, no vivirás para contarlo, Hugo Weasley -le amenazó Dominique, y un punto se anotó a su favor mientras la risa volvía a aflorar en todos.

Seis a tres. Ya no tenían manera de ganarles.

-¿Me toca? ¿No puedo simplemente no pasar? ¡Si ya les ganamos! -preguntó la pequeña Lily, y los mayores le dejaron en paz. Un punto más, uno menos, no iba a hacer la diferencia.

-A dormir todos, vamos, antes que la abuela baje y nos mate a todos -exclamó Victoire, y sin chistar todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La venganza se olía en el aire, y la maldad también, pero necesitaban un tiempito para pensar sus planes. La de los chicos iba a ser la peor, lo tenían claro, pero ellas no iban a quedarse atrás: no se vengarían, sino que arruinarían la venganza de ellos, y de la mejor manera. No se iban a dejar humillar, nunca.

* * *

_Medio corto, sí, pero si le sumaba la otra parte iba a quedar eterno... No sé, sinceramente, en cuántos capítulos va a quedar esto. Una vez que me extendí, hay que aguantarme ;) jajajaja. Quiero agradecer a los favoritos, y a los que comentan aunque sean pocos, posta :) Ojalá que de la manera que pueden hacer clic en un botón para dar favs, puedan escribir unas palabras para saber qué opinan :) ¡Besos!_


	4. ¿Qué es lo que esperamos? Venganza

**¿Qué es lo que esperamos? Ah, sí, la venganza. **

-¿Ya está todo pronto, Molly? -preguntó por décimo novena vez Dominique aquella noche.

-¡¿Acaso no sabés lo que es esperar, Nique?! -se quejó su prima-. ¡Intento concentrarme para terminar lo más rápido posible!

-Dom, por favor, tranquilizate -pidió Victoire, rodando los ojos. En la vieja habitación de su tío Charly habían ubicado 3 camas, dos de una plaza, y la última de dos plazas, ya que allí dormían Victoire y Dominique cuando eran más pequeñas con sus padres. Ahora, ya habiendo cumplido todas 17 años, apenas cabían las cuatro en la habitación, y habían dejado la cama doble para Roxanne y Dominique, mejores amigas, y las simples para las otras dos chicas.

Molly trabajaba desde que habían terminado de jugar sobre un pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama, y sus tres primas jugaban al ajedrez y charlaban, obviamente con un _muffliato_ hecho. Pero ya estaban cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, y todas estaban más que histéricas.

-¡Terminé! -exclamó la hija mayor de Percy casi cuarenta minutos después, con una sonrisa radiante que acompañaron sus primas al instante-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Multiplicar todo y envolverlos...

-¡Cómo me gusta hacer estas cosas! -exclamó Roxanne saltando de la cama e inclinándose sobre el hombro de Victoire; digna hija de su padre.

-¿Y qué es la venganza? -le preguntó Hugo a Albus, solos en su habitación, la de Bill. Los más grandes estaban trabajando desde que supuestamente se tendrían que haber acostado, y la ansiedad de los pequeños no los había dejado pegar un ojo en todo ese tiempo. Faltaban un par de horas para amanecer, pero ninguno en esa casa parecía tener sueño.

-No lo sé, James no me quiso decir nada -suspiró la pequeña versión de Harry, tirado en la cama con los brazos bajo la nuca, aburrido.

-¿Será muy malo? -quiso saber su primo, en voz baja, como si temiera revelar que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con las venganzas sobre las chicas de la familia, y menos aún sobre su hermana mayor.

-No tengo dudas... Después de lo del mes pasado, podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

-Rosie me dijo que no van a planear nada esta noche, ¿le crees?

-Lils me dijo lo mismo, y la verdad es que le creo, no se tendrían por qué vengar si hace meses nos vienen ganando, y fueron ellas las que hicieron la venganza mayor el mes pasado -explicó Albus, totalmente convencido de lo que decía, sin saber lo que su hermana y dos primas estaban dejando la habitación contigua para subir hasta la de las mayores.

-¿Y? ¿Ya está? -preguntó Rose apenas entró, y al ver las sonrisas de sus primas, no tuvo duda alguna; todo iba a ir a la perfección, las mujeres Weasley no admitían ni un solo error en sus planes, y era algo que había que admitirlo: planeaban hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin olvidarse de nada.

-Todo listo -dijo Victoire.

-¡Yo les explicó! -exclamó Roxanne, quien tomaba a Dominique por los hombros; ambas parecían las más felices de todas, sabe Merlín porqué.

-Espera -pidió Molly-. Vamos a dejar el plan A, lo de la Poción Multijugos, para cuando vengan en Navidad, antes de la boda de Vic y Teddy. El plan B está pronto.

-¿Y qué es el plan B?

-El plan B, mi querida Lucy -comenzó a hablar Roxy-, son los _diarios_ -dijo esta palabra como si se tratara de un trofeo, o del invento del siglo.

-¿Los diarios?

-¡Los diarios!

-Roxanne, por Merlín, las chicas no saben nada de los diarios -intervino Victoire, sabiendo que podrían pasar así el resto de la noche, y que sus primas no iban a aclarar nada que no supieran que las más jóvenes no sabían.

-Ay, bueno, ¡yo no soy adivina! -se quejó la morocha-. Resulta que nuestra querida Molly creó un par de diarios bastante más especiales que los corrientes. Si uno escribe en el primer diario, automáticamente se muestra en el segundo diario. Vamos a regalarles los diarios a los chicos, y cada una de nosotras va a tener la pareja. Hasta Navidad, vamos a tener que leer los diarios todos los días, y usar la información para trazar un plan... ¡Será una venganza de la que no se olvidarán en su vida!

-Das miedo -dijo Dominique, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es la idea de un Weasley.

-¡Así me gusta!

-Bueno, chicas, chicas, dejemos las pavadas de lado -las interrumpió Molly, con los brazos en jarras. Se parecía a su abuela Molly tanto como la pequeña Potter se parecía a su abuela Lily; se notaba claramente que los nombres no eran la única cosa en común que tenían. Todas menos la mayor rodaron los ojos.

-Yo voy a bajar ahora, Teddy me citó abajo...

-¿Cómo sabes que es por ti, y no por la venganza? -quiso saber Rose, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Es que justamente sé que no es por mi, sino por la venganza! -rió la rubia, y los dientes de todas sus primas se dejaron ver nuevamente-. Voy a bajar sola, si veo que es parte de sus jueguitos, hago aparecer chispas rojas fuera de la ventana, estén atentas. Cuando quiera que bajen Dominique y Roxanne, hago chispas verdes. Y si no quiero que salgan de la habitación, chispas blancas, ¿claro? No importa si las señales las ven los chicos desde arriba, está claro que saben que nosotras esperamos su venganza "muertas de miedo", como oí a Louis decirle a Fred ayer.

Todas comenzaron a reírse, y una vez que comenzaron, les costó parar. Amaban arruinar las venganzas de sus primos, amaban hacerles creer que les tenían miedo, pero por sobre todo, las primas Weasley amaban vengarse de ellos antes de lo que se pudiera decir "Weasley". Eran mejores, y lo sabían. Eran Weasleys, no había duda alguna.

* * *

_Bastante más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero así quedó: además, mejor esto a que no volviera a subir por otro mes ;) ja. Cero venganza por hoy, pero se viene fuerte en los próximos capítulos. Espero sus comentarios :) ¡Besos!_


	5. ¿En la guerra y en el amor todo vale?

**¿En la guerra y en el amor todo vale? Se refieren a la venganza, ¿no es así?**

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos tiene que bajar Ted? -rezongó James enfurruñado, tirado en una cama de la ex habitación de su tío George y su gemelo Fred, al que jamás habían conocido. Junto a él estaban Louis leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", y Fred II, quien habiéndose aburrido de que el metamorfomago fuera quien llevara a cabo la mitad del plan, se había puesto a diseñar uno diferente... que por supuesto, mostrarían a Teddy luego de realizado.

-Porque se quiere comer a Victoire -señaló Fred como lo más obvio del mundo, rodando los ojos. Louis le tiró el libro por la cabeza al oírlo decir eso, pero su primo sonrió.

-¡Estamos en medio de una guerra y el baja para revolcarse con nuestra prima! -gritó el chico Potter, quien se encontraba de muy mal humor desde que había terminado el juego. Eran prácticamente las 5am, no habían dormido nada, y encima de todo ahora estaba desvelado.

-Ted no se va a revolcar con nadie, y menos con mi hermana, en esta casa porque ya le dije que lo castro -dijo Louis con sencillez, levantando el libro del suelo y buscando la página en que había quedado. James golpeó la pared con un puño.

-¿Es que acaso crees que va a escuchar tus amenazas? ¡Se las pasa por el c...! -su primo le volvió a aventar el libro, y al darle directo en la nariz se interrumpió.

-Idiota.

-¡Basta! -gritó nuevamente James, con su genio del carajo y las mejillas rojas de furia-. Fred, vamos, explicanos en qué se basa tu plan a ver si hacemos algo productivo por primera vez en la noche, que cuando las chicas se despierten se nos va a complicar mucho más -le pidió, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, y enrolló el pergamino.

-Es sencillo... -y comenzó a contarles.

-Les juro que no me explico cómo está tan confiada Victoire en que Teddy la invitó a bajar por la venganza, y no porque es su futuro marido -se quejó resoplando Dominique-. Es obvio que están revolcándose en el sillón de la abuela y nosotras como unas tontas esperando las malditas chispas que jamás van a llegar.

-¡Dominique, modera tu vocabulario enfrente de tus primas pequeñas! -la regañó Molly, sentada detrás de Lily mientras le trenzaba el cabello. Eso mismo estaba haciendo Roxanne con Lucy.

-Ay, ¡_pardon, mademoiselle_! -ironizó su prima, tomando el peine para comenzar a desenredar las "greñas Granger", como llamaba Rose a su propio cabello-. Siento comentarte, _chère cousine_, que Lils y Lu tienen ambas edad para saber que cuando un chico y una chica están de novios, tienen sexo, y es lo que seguramente están haciendo Victoire y Teddy allá abajo.

-¡Dominique Weasley, por Merlín! -le gritó Molly, y Roxanne rió al ver que ambas pequeñas tenían las mejillas rojas de vergüenza-. No había necesidad de decir eso, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estructurada, Molls? ¡Vamos, si es algo natural! -le dijo Roxy.

-Si no tienes 11 años, ¿no te parece?

-Oh, vamos, ¿acaso me piensas decir que tú a los 11 años no tenías idea de lo que eran las _relations sexuels_? -preguntó Dom, comenzando a hacer la trenza a su prima, despreocupada.

-¡Exacto! -enfatizó Roxanne, mientras la otra las miraba con furia-. Además, mi querida Molly, tú tampoco puedes darnos clase de moral respecto al tema y como tomarlo porque sabemos lo que hacías en tus épocas de colegio detrás de los estandartes que se encontraban al lado de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta -detalló, y Molly soltó un improperio que nadie habría pensado que podría salir de su boca. Prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas, y todas las chicas a excepción de su hermana y su prima más pequeña, reían.

-Te voy a matar, Roxanne Weasley, te juro que cuando tenga tiempo y encuentre oportunidad, te voy a matar y nadie me lo va a impedir -amenazó en un susurro la prefecta perfecta, y la susodicha se carcajeó al oírlo.

-Lo sabía medio Hogwarts, las amigas de Ernest se encargaron de hacer correr la voz, así que que lo sepan tus primas no cambia nada, ¿no? Además, es seguro que ya lo supieran -trató de aplacar la morocha, pero lo único que logró fue que Molly cerrara los puños con fuerza.

-Rosie sí, pero ¿qué hay de mi hermana y Lily? ¡A los de primero no les llegan ese tipo de rumores porque son niños aún, imbécil! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-Ay, ¿por qué estás tan _furieuse_, Molls? Nos estamos divirtiendo, nada más -intervino Dominique, viendo que las cosas se estaban por ir por las ramas.

-Odio, y lo sabes bien, que ventilen mis cosas privadas a personas a las cuales no tengo interés en que les sean contadas -explicó a los pocos segundos, algo más calmada-. Además, si ten...

Se interrumpió al ver que Lily señalaba la ventana, poco interesada en la pelea de sus primas mayores. Chispas verdes se veían subir desde el patio hasta la ventana, y todas recordaron lo dicho por su prima hacía un rato: "_Cuando quiera que bajen Dominique y Roxanne, hago chispas verdes_". Y así lo hicieron. Poniéndose una bata por encima de sus pijamas, ambas jóvenes bajaron sonrientes, liberadas del peso de seguir peleando con su prima, y felices de que por fin la guerra diera comienzo.

No habría tregua, bien que lo sabían, y si lo de Ted era una trampa, lo de Victoire sería mil veces peor. Con las Weasley nadie se mete... pero ellas mismas no sabían dónde se estaban metiendo. ¡Si tan solo supieran la venganza que estaban planeando sus primos en su habitación, temblarían de verdad!, pero jamás se echarían para atrás. Por algo eran Gryffindor, claramente... ¡Y ser Weasley también ayudaba a ser perfectos en vengar y ser vengados!

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, sí, merezco _crucio_s y hasta _avada kedavra_s por demorarme tanto en subir esto, y encima de todo por subir un capítulo tan horrible como éste, pero bueno, después de casi tres semanas volví. Sé que tendría que haber esperado a terminar este para comenzar a subir los otros, pero soy re impulsiva y bueno, ahora me arrepiento.


End file.
